If It Were Up to Board 8 Summer 2013
The 2013 season of The If It Were Up to Board 8 Tournament is based on the Summer 2013 Contest. As the name implies, the bracket is the same, and it is completely up to Board 8. In previous seasons, the winners are often quite different. It is run by SuperAngelo128 with help from GaryOak151, Mattssacre, MZero11 ffmasterjose and Iamthekuzalol (and later possibly Zachnorn). Results: ''Round 1 '''Link- 43 Isaac- 38 Tingle- 8 Raiden- 40 '''Waluigi- 51 Alan Wake- 8 '''Yoshi- 49 Solaire of Astora- 21 Demi-Fiend - 20 '''Commander Shepard- 33 Captain Olimar- 23 Kain- 8 '''Tharja- 29 Juliet Starling- 26 Tiny Tina- 13 '''Hero- 45 Rinoa Heartilly- 20 Aerith Gainsborough- 20 Draven- 9 '''Chie Satonaka- 32 Jak- 31 '''Yuri Lowell- 27 Ryu- 25 Face McShooty- 11 '''Mega Man X- 21 Welkin Gunther- 11 Jigglypuff- 16 '''Sonic the Hedgehog- 30 Fei Fong Wong- 15 Dan Hibiki- 14 Lucina- 16 '''Dracula- 19 Caim- 4 '''Professor Layton- 33 Barret Wallace- 22 Reimu Hakurei- 19 '''Phoenix Wright- 43 Marth- 12 Nightmare- 5 '''KOS-MOS- 28 Dunban- 13 Vincent Valentine- 9 '''Chester- 39 Mewtwo- 30 Zero- 11 '''Chrom- 24 The Boss- 21 Heavy- 8 '''Garrus Vakarian- 30 Sub-Zero- 18 Frank West- 2 '''Bowser- 29 Archer- 16 Meta Knight- 9 Sephiroth- 18 Midna- 11 '''Little Mac- 28 Morrigan Aensland- 26 '''Miles Edgeworth- 40 Agent 47- 5 '''Spyro the Dragon- 35 Clementine- 32 Reyn- 20 '''Luigi- 31 Balthier Bunansa- 12 Jade (Beyond Good & Evil)- 18 '''Big Boss- 26 Peacock- 8 Captain Viridian- 10 '''CATS- 45 Ness- 12 Locke Cole- 14 '''Elizabeth- 22 Poison- 17 Thrall- 9 '''Kirby- 29 Terra Branford- 15 Princess Peach- 11 '''Wheatley- 27 Crash Bandicoot- 20 Tommy Vercetti- 14 '''Solid Snake- 17 Isaac (GS)- 7 Commander Keen- 10 Alucard- 17 Captain Falcon- 17 '''Rydia- 29 '''Bayonetta- 26 N- 23 Wander- 17 '''GlaDOS- 20 COle- 13 Ragna the Bloodedge- 9 Ike- 17 Protoman- 15 '''Dr. Robotnik/Eggman- 23 Epona- 26 '''Mordin Solus- 37 Niko Bellic- 8 '''Shulk- 30 Ratchet- 21 Altair- 16 Lara Croft- 16 Yuri Hyuga- 18 '''Slime- 29 '''Kefka - 42 Zack Fair- 12 Ryu Hayabusa- 15 Cloud Strife- 19 Senator Steven Armstrong- 18 '''Prinny- 35 Handsome Jack- 7 Frog- 21 '''Viewtiful Joe- 22 '''Sly Cooper- 22 Francis York Morgan- 15 Lugia- 20 Dante- 10 '''Laharl- 26 Raz- 15 Squirtle- 20 '''Ramza Beoulve- 25 JC Denton- 11 Spring Breeze Dancin'- 17 '''Zidane Tribal- 26 Ridley- 17 '''Yu Narukami- 32 Shadow the Hedgehog- 18 Kat- 7 Leon Kennedy- 13 '''Albert Wesker- 17 Oliver- 7 Gordon Freeman- 9 Hades- 14 '''Simon Belmont- 21 Crono - 24 Sarah Kerrigan- 12 '''Missile- 33 '''Pikachu- 31 Lloyd Irving- 26 Big Daddy- 10 Magus- 18 Otacon- 9 '''Jade Curtiss - 18.5 Sora- 17 '''Scorpion- 28 Aya Brea- 8 Booker DeWiit- 16 '''Gilgamesh- 19 Kaim Argonar- 8 Groose- 13 '''Lu Bu- 26 Yoshimitsu- 10 '''Lee Everett- 25 Meat Boy- 10 Mr. Game & Watch- 17 '''Nathan Drake- 30 Steve- 9 Pac-Man- 9 Fox McCloud- 18 '''Pokemon Trainer Blue- 30 Wolf O' Donnel- 19 '''Samus Aran- 37 Isaac Clarke- 9 Sandbag- 10 Neku Sakuraba- 13 Vaas Montenegro- 10 '''Catherine- 28 Knuckles the Echidna- 27 Seifer Almasy- 7 '''Celes Chere- 28 Ezio Audiotre da Firenze- 15 '''Miles "Tails" Prower- 25 Bomberman- 11 Auron- 19 '''Revolver Ocelot- 23 Roxas- 5 L-Block- 27 Teemo- 6 '''Palutena- 36 Dragonborn- 10 '''Tom Nook- 23 Pyramid Head- 14 Master Chief- 6 '''Yuna- 26 Claire Redfield- 21 Tifa Lockheart- 23 Cirno- 16 '''Chun-Li- 40 '''Mario- 21 Duke Nukem- 10 Fawful- 10 '''Vivi- 20 Adam Jensen- 16 Marisa Kirisame- 15 '''Ganondorf- 20 Guybrush Threepwood- 16 Max Payne- 12 '''Squall Leonhart - 18 Rayman- 16 Commander Video- 7 '''Amaterasu- 27 Vyse- 12 Adol Christin- 9 Missingo- 21 '''Tidus- 25 Banjo- 18 Creeper- 6 Wario- 18 '''The King of All Cosmos- 19 '''Pokemon Trainer Red- 26 Corvo Attano- 7 Sissel- 16 Pit- 17 '''Urdnot Wrex- 26 Cecil Harvey- 15 Mega Man- 23 Geno- 11 '''Magikarp- 31 Kratos- 8 Travis Touchdown- 13 '''Recette Lemongrass- 27 Red Bird- 3 '''Mike Haggar- 26 Jill Valentine- 22 '''Zero- 23 Kratos Aurion- 11 Boko- 22 '''Lenneth Valkyrie- 16 Claptrap- 7 Weighted Companion Cube- 6 ? Block- 7 '''Lyndis- 36 Rikku- 32 John Marston- 16 '''Zelda- 23 Sackboy- 6 Lightning- 24 '''Donkey Kong- 33 Falco Lombardi- 12 '''Charizard- 26 Riku- 10 Nier- 5 ''Round 1 Bonus Poll Chester- 13 Caim- 6 '''Spring Breeze Dancin- 18 ''Round 2 Link- 23 Waluigi- 9 '''Yoshi- 56 '''Commander Shepard- 29 Tharja- 24 Hero (Dragon Quest V)- 23 Chie Satonaka- 22 Yuri Lowell- 20 '''Mega Man X- 25 '''Sonic the Hedgehog- 23 Dracula- 7 Professor Layton- 16 '''Phoenix Wright- 20 KOS-MOS- 9 Chester- 10 Chrom- 8 '''Garrus Vakarian- 23 Bowser- 22 Little Mac- 15 '''Miles Edgeworth- 27 Spyro the Dragon- 20 '''Luigi- 30 Big Boss- 21 CATS- 25 Elizabeth- 11 '''Kirby- 30 Wheatley- 12 '''Solid Snake- 28 Rydia- 22 Bayonetta- 10 GlaDOS- 10 Dr. Robotnik/Eggman- 15 '''Mordin Solus- 17 Shulk- 8 Slime- 17 '''Kefka- 28 '''Prinny- 16 Viewtiful Joe- 10 Sly Cooper- 10 Laharl- 17 Ramza Beoulve- 5 '''Zidane Tribal- 20 '''Yu Narukami- 21 Albert Wesker- 16 Simon Belmont- 11 Missile- 26 '''Pikachu- 34 Jade Curtiss- 20 Scorpion- 20 Gilgamesh- 18 '''Lu Bu- 24 Lee Everett- 22 Nathan Drake- 22 '''Pokemon Trainer Blue- 34 '''Samus Aran- 28 Catherine- 11 Celes Chere- 19 Miles ' Tails' Prower- 16 '''Revolver Ocelot- 23 Palutena- 8 Tom Nook - 18 '''Yuna - 34 Chun-Li - 16 Mario- 32 '''Vivi- 59 Ganondorf- 11 Squall Leonhart- 17 '''Amaterasu- 40 Tidus- 18 King of All Cosmos- 14 Pokemon Trainer Red- 18 '''Urdnot Wrex- 19 Magikarp- 18 '''Recette Lemongrass- 22 Mike Haggar- 18 '''Zero- 19 Lenneth Valkyrie- 6 Lyndis- 16 Zelda- 18 '''Donkey Kong- 32 Charizard- 25 Round 2 Bonus Poll '''Mario- 26 Crono- 18 Mega Man X- 16 ''Divisional Finals '''Yoshi- 37 Commander Shepard- 20 Mega Man X- 17 Sonic the Hedgehog- 19 '''Phoenix Wright- 32 Garrus Vakarian- 24 '''Miles Edgeworth- 34 Luigi- 14 Kirby- 15 Solid Snake- 26 Mordin Solus- 20 '''Kefka- 27 Prinny- 11 '''Zidane Tribal- 24 Yu Narukami- 22 PIkachu- 13 Lu Bu- 30 '''Pokemon Trainer Blue- 38 '''Samus Aran- 39 Revolver Ocelot- 16 Yuna- 14 Vivi- 31 '''Amaterasu- 34 Urdnot Wrex- 24 '''Recette Lemongrass- 48 Zero- 36 Donkey Kong-21 ''Final Nine '''Yoshi- 32 Phoenix Wright- 28 Miles Edgeworth- 21 Kefka- 28 Zidane Tribal- 22 '''Pokemon Trainer Blue- 31 '''Samus Aran- 51 Amaterasu- 21 Recette Lemongrass- 39 ''4th Place Match '''Phoenix Wright- 31 Kefka- 17 Recette Lemongrass- 26 ''FINAL match Yoshi- 33 Pokemon Trainer Blue- 30 '''Samus Aran- 43 TRUE FINAL match '''Phoenix Wright - 51 Samus Aran - 50